1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head, a thin-film magnetic head assembly, a storage device, and a method of manufacturing a thin-film magnetic head.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of thin-film magnetic head is one comprising a magnetoresistive film, a pair of electrodes for supplying a current to the magnetoresistive film, and a permanent magnet film for applying a longitudinal bias magnetic field to the magnetoresistive film. The magnetoresistive film is disposed between a pair of magnetic shield films. The distance between the magnetic shield films at a position where the electrodes are provided is not wider than the distance of the magnetic shield films at a position where the magnetoresistive film is provided. This reduces the magnetic field applied to the magnetoresistive film at both end parts thereof in the track width direction. As a result, the seepage of read sensitivity is lowered, so as to stabilize the read output of the thin-film magnetic head.